


Jenny and Missy in the vault.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [18]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenny wants Missy to stop ignoring her, Missy wants the Doctor to visit her and the Doctor isn't entirely sure what he wants.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Jenny and Missy in the vault.

Six months after the monks invaded Earth the Doctor and Bill go to talk to Missy, the Doctor would ask Jenny for help but he didn't know where to find her.

The two enter Missy's vault and as she is playing on the piano, the Doctor sits in one of the chairs, "but it's... it's just a woman. The way you and Nardole have been carrying on, I thought you had some kind of monster in here, or something!" Bill exclaims shocked.

The Doctor replies with, "I do," then introduces them, "Missy... Bill. Bill, Missy, the other Last of the Timelords," Missy has stopped playing and turned around, Bill gives a small wave.

"Wait a sec," she says, "why have you got a woman locked in a vault? Because even I think that's weird, and I've been attacked by a puddle."

"She's going cold turkey from being bad," the Doctor says, Missy huffs, the Doctor continues, "I want to ask if you've had any dealings with the monks before."

Missy replies, "of course! I've had adventures too. My whole life doesn't revolve around you, you know?"

"Did you defeat them?" Bill asks.

"I did," Missy replies.

"How?" Bill asks hopping they can stop the monks quickly. Missy makes a small noise that in a less emotionally restrained being may have been a snort of laughter.

"I've got some requests," she says, "I want some new books; some toys, like a particle accelerator; a 3d printer and a pony."

The Doctor's face scrunches up as he says, slightly exasperated, "I don't think that you really grasp what's going on here. Nice people generally don't haggle over the fate of a planet."

Missy is very unimpressed by this, "I once built a gun out of leaves," she says, "do you think I couldn't get through a door if I wanted to?," she stands and starts walking a bit as she talks, "I'm here, all right? I'm engaging with the process."

"Okay, yeah, we can get those things for you," Bill says seeing that this is going nowhere.

"C'est super!" Missy says and sits back on her piano stool, "So, what have you got so far?" The Doctor stands and a game of hot and cold begins between the Doctor and Missy.

"They hold on to power by targeting the part of the brain specifically to do with memory and perception, correct? Right?"

Missy stands up again, "Getting warm. Fingers tingling."

"But they target it with what exactly? How do they sustain it? How do their lies infiltrate the brains of billions? It's it some kind of airborne psychoactive?"

"No, no, that's very cold, very cold."

"Something that's constantly being fed to the populace, constantly consolidating its hold. Is it in the water?"

"God, no. It's freezing, freezing, absolutely freezing. Couldn't be colder, very, very, chilly, so, so, chilly. Oh," Missy changes the topic from the game, "come on. I'm bored! You haven't been to see me in six months. No-one has! Not even that bald bloke who looks like an egg!"

Bill looks at the Doctor and says, "you left her alone in here for six months‽"

"I was in prison for six months!" The Doctor counters.

"And she wasn't alone. She just keeps ignoring me. Sorry, I would have been here but I went for biscuits. Hey Doc, Bill, Missy," a voice says from a corner where Jenny, the Anomaly - since Missy doesn't know her as Jenny - emerges.

To prevent Bill saying the wrong name the Doctor calls her Anomaly in his greeting and Bill does the same. The Doctor and Missy continue their game of hot or cold whilst Jenny and Bill hold a whispered conversation.

"Why didn't he call you Jenny?" Bill asks.

"Missy doesn't know that I go by Jenny so in her presence I'm the Anomaly," Jenny explains.

"How have you been?" Bill asks, "Any big adventures?"

"Just one I helped a few friends of mine with Armageddon in the future. Have you had any good adventures?" Jenny asks.

Bill answers with, "A few, I tried to move house but the place had people eating woodlice, almost got killed by a space suit due to capitalism, let the monks take over to give the Doctor his sight back after he lost it on the space station," they listen to the Doctor and Missy's conversation.

"Boom! You've exploded!" Missy says, the Doctor has figured it out and is grinning, "now, all you have to do is find whoever opened the door to the monks in the first place."

"Say I already have," the Doctor tells her - still grinning.

"Oh, well, then you're sorted. Just kill them," Missy tells him and the smile vanishes and the Doctor looks to Bill, "that weakens the monks' grip on the world."

The Doctor looks shocked as if he expected Missy's solution to not involve killing, "no, no, no, that can't be right. There are planets that the monks have ruled for thousands of years."

"It's passed on through the bloodline," Missy tells him as if it is obvious, "usually the lynchpin goes on to lead a normal life, have their own family, and the link is passed down through the generations."

"But," says the Doctor, "the monks must have worked that out. They've been doing this for millennia."

"Why?" asks Missy, "If the link is passed on, the monks stay in charge through, they think, their ruthlessness and efficiency. But if the lynchpin dies and the link isn't passed on and the monks get booted off the planet, they just chalk it up to experience." Missy sits and plays the entertainer on her piano.

Bill marches towards the hexagonal cage-type thing that Missy is in. Missy stops as Bill tells the Doctor who had been trying to stop her, "no, it's okay. I want to speak to her."

"Yes." Missy says, interested.

"So when you defeated the monks," Bill asks, "that's how you did it?"

"Well," says Missy, "at this point, all that was left of the bloodline was a wee girl, and I just pushed her into a volcano."

"It's me," Bill tells her, "the lynchpin is me."

Missy sits back and hits some of the keys to make a discordant sound before saying, "Awwk-waaard..."

"So," says Bill, "you're saying I have to die."

"No, that wouldn't work, would it?" Jenny asks, "because all the false memories would have to fade."

"Exactly Anomaly," Missy says, "that could take ages. It's actually better if you keep breathing, if your brain just keeps transmitting... well, nothing. That would blot out the residue false memories."

"What would be left of me?" Bill asks her.

"You'd be a husk," Jenny tells her, "completely and irrevocably brain-dead. It's not an option.

"You couldn't even get on Celebrity Love Island," Missy says.

"Not helping. And we are not doing that. End of. Not on this watch." Jenny says the Doctor nods in agreement.

The Doctor and Bill leave whilst Jenny stays in the vault until after the monks are defeated. Missy is best kept under supervision for now especially as the Doctor will be very angry with her for suggesting that.

When the monks have been stopped Jenny joins her dad and Bill on the ruined statue. 

"This is exciting," Bill says, "isn't it? Kind of... It's like a turning point. Humans have learned that they can overthrow dictators and stuff, they just have to band together."

"It's not that simple Bill," Jenny tells her, "watch this," she yells at a passing student, "excuse me, could you tell me what this is that we're sat on."

"Not sure," the student says, "we thought they were filming something here or something."

"Thanks," Jenny says and the student carries on, "see the monks have erased themselves."

"Humanity is doomed to never learn from its mistakes," the Doctor says.

"Well," says Bill, "I guess that's part of our charm."

"No, it can get annoying" both Timelords say.

"I mustn't keep you. 3,000 words. The Mechanics of Free Will. Now six months overdue," the Doctor stands and takes Bill's tea as she makes a shocked noise.

"Why," Bill asks the two Timelords, "do you put up with us then?"

"I was raised mostly on Earth by a human - Jack. He's the closest thing I had to family back then. He taught me to appreciate the uniqueness of humans," Jenny tells her.

The Doctor gave a much less personal and much more poetic answer of, "in amongst seven billion... there's someone like you," Bill smiles, "that's why i put up with the rest of them."

Jenny watches the Doctor walk off and then watches Bill go too before heading to her TARDIS and resolving to visit again soon. But first she had a summons to follow up.


End file.
